Anecdotes
by KatherineCastle22
Summary: Collection of prompt fills.
1. Hopelessly In Love

**This is going to be a collection of one shots based on prompts I've found on tumblr, but I will also be accepting prompts. You can leave me prompts by reviewing or in a PM, and I will try my best to fill them. I have a ton of ideas and prompts saved, and have even started some other fills, so I'm excited to see how this plays out. There may be a few M-rated prompts, but I will have a warning before each one.**

* * *

 _Prompt: "How can you think I'm anything but hopelessly in love with you?"_

* * *

He was about halfway towards drunk, and not for the first time in the past couple of weeks either. Thank God his mother and daughter weren't home to see him.

The sharp series of knocks at his front door broke him out of his cloud of self deprecation and back to the real world. Setting down the bottle of whiskey that was half empty anyway, he made his way to the door, already knowing who was on the other side. He considered ignoring her, not quite drunk enough to deal with Kate Beckett, but when the knocking grew louder he knew he had no choice.

When he swung open the door, as expected, there was a fuming Beckett on the other side.

"We need to talk."

He scoffed, but replied all the same.

"There's nothing to talk about, Beckett."

"Yes, Castle, yes there is." She all but growled, plopping down on his couch.

"Please, make yourself at home." He spat out sarcastically, his anger level rising.

"What happened?" She ignored him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He narrowed his eyes at her, daring her to continue. But it appeared she was as fed up with his bullshit as he was hers because she didn't back down, instead, she got up from her spot on the couch and approached him. She stopped when they were toe to toe, her angry gaze locked with his own, both of them too stubborn to look away.

"Don't give me that, Rick. Something changed and we both know it." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence, and no, she did _not_ get to be hurt. She's the one that lied. She's the one who didn't feel the same way.

"You're right, something did change. I realized I was wasting my time chasing after someone who didn't love me."

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was resigned when she answered him, and when he looked up from the floor he saw that all the fight had left her. She just looked...broken. Because of him.

"You lied to me for almost a year-"

"Rick, I can explain." She interrupted him.

"-because you didn't feel the same, and you couldn't just admit that."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute. You think I don't feel the same?" She looked genuinely shocked.

"Well you don't."

He opened his mouth to say more, but was met with her own lips crashing down to his. The kiss lasted a mere moment before she was pulling away, letting out a a humorless laugh.

"How can you think I'm anything other than hopelessly in love with you?" Sbe asked before lowering her lips to his once again, this kiss much more gentle than the one before. When his tongue prodded against her closed lips she opened for him, letting him take control of the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, feeling him wedge a thigh between hers.

She moaned when one palm slipped down to squeeze her ass, arching into the kiss. She undulated her hips against his, feeling his erection pressing against her stomach through both of their pants.

"Bedroom." She mumbled in between kisses.

"Wait, Kate." He leaned back in to give her a quick kiss when he saw the hurt expression that had taken over her features. "We need to actually talk. I have a lot of questions."

She reached down to grab onto his hand, weaving her fingers into the gaps between his.

She sighed, "Sit with me?"

He nodded, letting her lead them back over to the couch with the tangle of their fingers.

"Castle..." She started.

"Why did you lie?" He forced out, beating her to the chase.

"When you told me you loved me, it gave me something to hold onto. But then when I woke up in the hospital, I was so disorientated. I couldn't tell if any of it was real or if I had just made it all up. And when I figured out it was real, I was scared. Terrified, actually. I've messed up every serious relationship I've been in with my damn wall, and I didn't want to be the one to ruin us. I knew that if I wanted us to have a real shot, I had to work on myself; become better for you-"

"Wait a second...become better for me?" He inturrupted her, continuing at her nod, "Kate, everyone has flaws and baggage, but you never had to be anything more than who you are for me. I love you, I love all of you. You don't have to change for anyone, least of all me."

"And I love you, too, but you deserve so much more than me." Kate broke their eye contact at that, not able to look him in the eyes any longer.

He pulled her into his arms, letting her curl into his chest before he continued.

"Oh, Kate." His heart broke when he heard the sniffles coming from her, "Shh, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

She pulled away after a few moments of silence, looking up at him with a watery smile.

This time, he was the one to kiss her.

* * *

 **Would love your thoughts. I always appreciate follows and favorites, but reviews really help me to know what I'm doing well and how I can improve. So, if you have time, I'd love to hear from you!**


	2. Poke you?

**I've been rewatching Castle, and last night I watched To Love And Die In LA, so this prompt is perfect. I changed a couple things (like here she isn't with Josh because he never existed), but otherwise I hope you enjoy it. Rated M;)**

* * *

 _Prompt: 3x22 kind of AU, Kate is not with Josh (she may have broken up with him after 3x17) and when she tells Castle "Poke you? I wanna kiss you," he really kisses her._

* * *

He was an idiot. Okay, so maybe sneaking into the cabana wasn't the best idea, but he had thought it was worth a shot. Apparently not, because now Beckett was seething. And a mad Beckett was bad, very bad.

"Poke you? I want to kiss you."

He just gaped at her, opening and closing his mouth in an effort to figure out what to say, but he had nothing. She just rolled her eyes and leaned forward, pressing her mouth to his. Once the shock wore off, he melted into the kiss, his arms coming to band around her back as he hauled her lithe frame into him. He felt her relax into him, her hands climbing from his forearms to rest against his chest, her left hand covering the stuttering beat of his heart. He let her deepen the kiss when she silently begged for entrance with her tongue, his own coming to wrap around hers. He moved his arms from her waist to palm her ass, coaxig what sounded like a mix between a moan and a mewl from her throat.

He broke away from the wet heat of her mouth in favor of trailing a line of hot kisses down her throat, stopping to swirl his tongue in her left collarbone. She just encouraged him with the scratch of her nails through his hair—when had her hands moved there? He continued sucking and nibbling along her jawline, while his hands moved to grope her breasts through her suit. He felt her nipples harden uner his ministrations, the moan she let free sending arousal straight to his groin. He couldn't help rubbing his hips against her, letting her feel his erection.

She used the hands that were buried in his hair to drag his head up, reclaiming his lips. She broke the kiss after a few hot moments, looking up at him for a matter of seconds before she slid down to her knees and, oh God, she wasn't serious, was she?

"Kate..." He started to protest, looking around to make sure no one was watching them, but when he saw that the area seemed to be fairly secluded, he relaxed, helping her tug his pants and boxers down.

The second his cock was free from the confines of his boxers, Beckett's mouth was wrapped around his tip, sucking softly as one of her hands came up to rub up and down his shaft once, twice, three times, before she moved it to fondle his balls. She took him further into her mouth, inch by inch. When the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat she swallowed, his hips jerking of their own violation. She hummed around him as she bobbed up and down over his dick, squeezing his balls every time she reached his tip. She set up a fast rhythm, drawing him closer and closer to the edge with her sinful mouth.

He felt his orgasm coming, so he tried to pull her back to her feet, but she just sucked harder until he was spilling into her mouth on a groan. She sucked him dry before tucking him back into his boxers and pulling his pants up. She let him fasten his belt, instead standing back up and moving so her lips were brushing his ear.

"Thank you for the lead. Now, lets go catch this son of a bitch so that we can go back to the hotel and finish what I just stated." She winked at him when she pulled back, turning around and sauntering off to the car.

* * *

 **As always, would love your thoughts. Also, I'd like to remind you that I'm accepting prompts, so please send them in!**


	3. Stay

**Hi, guys. I am SO sorry it's taken me so long to update this, and all my other stories. I've been so busy this summer and to be completely honest I've had absolutely no inspiration. Please forgive me. And to the people who have sent me prompts, I have not forgotten about you! I just wanted to give you guys an update and I had already started this prompt fill from castlefanficprompts.**

* * *

 _Prompt: "Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I'll never leave you again." (Set during 3x01)._

* * *

The knock on her door was not only unexpected, but also unappreciated after a long day of work. It was 11 o'clock, for heaven sakes. All she wanted to do was take a long, hot bath and then crawl into bed. She moved towards the knocking, cursing whoever was on the other side. When she glanced through the peephole she couldn't help but groan, raking a hand through her hair.

Castle. Of course.

"What the hell are you doing here, Castle?" She demanded when she opened the door, crossing her arms over her chest, but making no move to let him inside.

"I, um, I wanted to talk." He sounds nervous when she looks up to shoot a glare at him.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Can I come in?" He asks, pleading with her and _damn_ him. Damn him and his puppy dog eyes.

Grudgingly, she opens the door wider, letting him in before closing it sharply and spinning around to face him.

"What did I do?" He asks when she looks at him expectantly.

"Nothing. Why don't you just go back to your Hamptons life and Gina." His ex wife's name tasted bitter on her tongue.

"Is that what this is about?" He asks, finally seeming to put the pieces together. "Because you had Demming, so what was I supposed to do? Sit around and watch you two fall in love?"

"Castle..." She says his name as a warning. "You're the one that left."

"Yes, you're right. But," He holds his hands up in surrender, taking an experimental step towards her, then another when she doesn't back away. "Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I'll never leave you again."

By the time he was finished speaking they were nose to nose, and all he had to do was tilt his head down to capture her lips. He halfway expected her to push him away, but she just sunk deeper into his embrace, moving her arms to wrap around his neck. Her tongue swiped across his bottom lip, begging for entrance that he granted without a second thought.

She moaned against his mouth, undulating her hips against his. She only pulled away for a chance to breathe.

"I wanted to take you up on your offer," At his puzzled look she continued, "I broke up with Demming and I was going to tell you I wanted to go to the Hamptons with you, maybe give us a shot at a real relationship. That's why I pulled you out of the party."

He just stares at her, shocked.

"And then you left with your ex wife." She scowls, filling in the blanks for him.

"Oh, Kate. I feel like such an idiot." Her expression turns soft at his words.

"Yeah, well, you kind of are." She laughs, leaning up on her toes to smudge her mouth to his once more.

"A forgiven idiot?" He asks, turning pleading eyes on her.

"Hmm, not quite yet, but I do know how you can make it up to me..." She trails off, her gaze dropping to his lips.

"Oh?" He feigns confusion.

"Yeah, and it starts a little like this." She says before her mouth is on his again, her tongue automatically sliding into his mouth.

* * *

 **Sorry it's kind of short. Would love your thoughts, or any prompt ideas you have! :)**


	4. Perlmutter Gets Punched

**Thank you to craspon for the prompt. Set after Linchpin.**

* * *

 _Prompt: Castle and Beckett Castle and Beckett arrive at a crime scene where Perlmutter is the ME. Perlmutter makes a comment about how unlucky Alexis is to have Castle as her father and Kate punches Perlmutter._

* * *

Castle inwardly groaned when he walked up to the yellow tape and saw Perlmutter on the other side. Great. He couldn't for the life of him think of what he had done to get on this man's bad side, but, then again, it didn't really seem like he had a good side either. Either way, he was really not in the mood for a sarcastic comment from Perlmutter, too distracted with Alexis's new internship.

He handed Beckett her coffee, relishing in her soft smile and the brush of her fingers over his. When he turned towards the body he saw Perlmutter's disapproving eyes on him.

"What?" He asked, rolling his eyes in a way that would make Beckett proud.

"I'm just trying to find out how someone as smart as Alexis can be related to someone as moronic as you." Castle could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him, but he looked away, his gaze falling to Beckett who seemed just as disgusted at Perlmutter's words.

Shaking her head before she said something stupid, she asked for the C.O.D., hoping to divert the conversation. She got the information she needed from Perlmutter about the Vic, turning to head back to her cruiser.

"Oh and Mr. Castle?" She pauses when she hears Perlmutter start to speak, spinning around to face him at the same time as Castle. "Alexis must've walked under a ladder and cracked a dozen mirrors in a previous life to get stuck with you as a father."

Her eyes widened at that. And before she knew what was happening her fist was connecting with Perlmutter's face, elicting a loud 'crack' that told her she had definitely broken his nose.

"What the hell Detective?!" Perlmutter spluttered, one hand covering his nose and the other lowering to cover his...lower bits. Ha. She should've kicked him there, would've served him right for badmouthing her partner again and again.

"Consider that a warning. If I ever hear you talk badly about Castle again, I will do a lot more than breaking your nose. Got it?"

Perlmutter just huffed, his eyes stormy, but he knew better than to mess with Beckett.

She turned to Castle, "C'mon Castle, let's get out of here."

* * *

She feels his stare burning a hole in her cheek the whole drive back to the precinct. Having found a parking spot, she reaches for her door, but is stopped by his grip on her arm.

"Thank you, Beckett. No one's ever stuck up for me like that." His hand falls to her knee. "It was kinda hot."

She smirks, moving her own hand to cover his, twining their fingers together.

"Always." She doesn't miss the warmth in his eyes at the use of their word, or the smile that tugs at his lips, and suddenly she's so tired of fighting her feelings for him, so she leans over and kisses him. Nothing heated, they have plently of time for that later, just a soft brush of her lips, a promise of more.

"So, mother and Alexis will both be out tonight, how about you come over and we can continue this?" He gave her another kiss, this one a little longer than the one before.

"I'd love to." She doesn't try to hide the smile that illuminates her face, just embraces it and the love she has for this man.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Also, this one seems a bit...unfinished, so I might be persuaded to post a follow up chapter;) As always, would love to hear your thoughts and I am always accepting prompts. I have a few in the works now, but you can never have enough inspiration, right?**


End file.
